


狮院亲友团：关于德哈，我们劝分不劝和

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 所以说，吵架之后不要找罗恩金妮赫敏，他们向来劝分不劝和。阿不思斯科皮听见了吗？





	狮院亲友团：关于德哈，我们劝分不劝和

“我要和马尔福分手！”气呼呼的哈利把手中的酒杯往桌子上一放，发出哐的一声巨响，杯中透明的棕咖色酒液溅了出来，落在稍显油腻的木桌上。

罗恩急忙往他们周围丢了好几个静音咒，虽然是在麻瓜酒吧，但不排除有巫师们来体验麻瓜风情，不小心的话明天头条就应该是“救世主幡然醒悟，终于摆脱前食死徒，回归光明怀抱！”，当然，这也是罗恩所希望的，试问格兰芬多里有谁不希望哈利赶快和那个骄傲自大却又怂兮兮的斯莱特林白鼬分手呢？

“说吧，你们又怎么吵架了？”吸了一大口杯中清甜的西瓜汁，罗恩翘着腿准备听接下来哈利的长篇大论——论马尔福为什么是世界上最差劲的男朋友，论我这次为什么要和他分手。

“他去相亲了！！罗恩，你能想象吗？我们在一起这么久了，卢修斯居然还撺掇着他去相亲，找一个纯血的小姐结婚生子，给他们生上一堆的孙子孙女！怎么了？是我哈利·波特长得不好看了还是我救世主的名气不够响亮了？凭什么老是做这种事！恋爱自由！！恋爱自由！！就允许他找个情投意合的纳西莎就不允许德拉科找个情投意合的哈利·波特？什么道理！早知道我就不救他了！让他在阿兹卡班呆一辈子吧！”

“哈利，你不是要和他分手吗？你抱怨老马尔福和小马尔福有什么关系，他相亲不也是他爹逼的吗？”此刻的罗恩完全不想去帮哈利解决感情问题，他只想把这个八卦好好听完。

“关键就是他从来不反抗！不管对方高矮胖瘦，年龄大小，他一概和人家相谈甚欢！拉椅子送鲜花，相个亲比和我谈恋爱还真实！！嘿，哪有这样的！他都没有送我鲜花，出去吃饭也没有给我拉椅子，下雨了还要拿我外套挡雨，就因为他穿的是three-thousand suit！他对我一定不是真心的！”哈利拍桌怒吼。

“没错，我觉得你说得很对！他一定不是真心的！衣服哪有人重要！”罗恩拍桌回应。

“都是虚情假意！去他妈的吧！让他和他自己那套three-thousand suit 过吧！” 

“没错！他能追到你简直是三生有幸，败光了马尔福祖上积累下来的所有好运！这种人不分手留着过情人节吗！”罗恩没有忘记今天出来时韦斯莱一家的殷殷期盼，没有忘记他答应过他们一定会让哈利脱离白鼬的魔爪，脱离苦海。

“他就是看我善良好骗纯真无邪手无缚鸡之力才敢这样开个码头！我头上的帽子都快能开个品牌店了！”哈利觉得自己真是太天真了，怎么当初就相信了那个狗男人的鬼话！马尔福的嘴，骗人的皮皮鬼！

“没错！！他就是看你好欺负！哈利，这不行啊，你可不能就这样轻易地放过他！拿出你救世主的魄力来！要打还是要决斗，我给你叫人手！”罗恩掏出赫敏刚给自己买的老年机，熟练地按下一串数字，随后哈利听见响亮的机械女声播报着：“正在呼叫这个哥哥我不要了...嘟......嘟...”

“不用！罗恩！我要自己和他好好打一架！我这一次一定要和他分手！他再怎么解释也没有用！”

“你一定要和分手啊，哈利！他说什么你都别相信！你想想他那张嘴，那可是能颠倒黑白的！他能硬生生把在学校里的挑衅滋事说成吸引你注意力，把和你打架说成想要有亲密的肢体接触！骄纵自大总觉得自己天下第一帅，走路风骚还踩点，为人就和他的步伐一样飘飘忽忽轻浮骚气！这种人的话信不得！分手！必须分手！！”

“没错！必须分手！！”哈利仰头喝下了杯中最后一口酒，雄赳赳气昂昂迈着摇摇晃晃的步子走出了酒吧。

罗恩·韦斯莱，干得漂亮！哈利和臭白鼬终于要分手了！这值得来一盘鸡腿儿！

“麻烦加一份炸鸡腿，谢谢！”

 

“他不爱我了，金妮，我还是和他离婚吧。”哈利窝在病床上，抱着膝盖，头上缠了好几圈的绷带，显得弱小可怜又无助。

“发生什么了？”金妮把苹果切成一块一块的，用叉子叉好放在哈利面前的小桌板上。罗恩真是谎报军情！上次哈利和那个死白鼬吵架找他聊天的时候，罗恩回家信誓旦旦拍着胸脯说哈利已经恢复单身了，让他们不要再担心哈利会受到马尔福的荼毒。结果呢？人家不久之后亲亲热热挽着手去情侣酒店过情人节，哈利第一天竖着进去第二天被马尔福抱着出来，后来就收到结婚请柬。

妈妈放心！我一定不会辜负组织交给我的任务的！我一定要让哈利意识到马尔福是一个多么不适合的丈夫！金妮心中暗暗握拳，罗恩未竟的事业就交由她来完成吧！

“他在外面有人了，”哈利拿起一块苹果塞到嘴里，“我出事的时候他们正在约会，他回来的时候身上一股香水味。”

“你确定？你可别忘了你们之前也吵过架，说马尔福去相亲就要结婚了，我们铁棍电击枪布袋麻绳都安排好了，准备帮你痛打一顿，结果你说是个误会。”金妮心中遗憾无比，没有能把电击枪往德拉科肚子上怼一直是她的遗憾。

“我确定，你觉得我像是会喷那种三米外就能把人熏晕，一米内直接窒息香水的人吗？你觉得我像是那种浑身上下散发着黑暗气息，仿佛时刻拿着小皮鞭穿着恨天高和小皮裙的人吗？那种香水闻起来就骚得不行！恶心！想吐！”波特大爷挥舞着还在输液的右手，义愤填膺，他决定离开德拉科·马尔福这个渣男，恢复单身。

“不像！这么说来马尔福真的在外面有小女巫了？”

“没错！想想我们刚刚在一起的时候，我哪次受伤他不是大呼小叫，一惊一乍。扛着我直接往手术室里冲几匹夜骐也拉不回来！手术完了就守在我旁边等我醒来就嘘寒问暖温柔似水！这次可好！谁给他的胆子在外面找了个女巫？你不知道，金妮！这次他理都没理我，做手术的时候全程冷漠，做完手术直接出门。我醒来的时候床边空荡荡，接着他就带着一股子风尘的香水回来，劈头盖脸对我一顿骂！他凭什么！！”

“太过分了！你都受伤了他还骂你？你这是为社会安全国家大义作出了重大的贡献！你保护了一方和平，他不以你为骄傲就算了，怎么还能对你不管不顾劈腿找小女巫温存呢？离婚！必须离婚！他完全不能好好照顾你！来陋居吧！我保证妈妈会把你养得白白胖胖的！”

“没错，我这次一定要离婚，等我养好伤我就回去收拾行李，离开那个鬼地方！谁爱住进去谁住！”哈利把空的叉子叉回苹果上，仿佛那块苹果就是德拉科本人，被他一叉子拦腰斩断，从此世间少了一个渣男，多了他哈利·波特一个英俊帅气，年轻有为的优质单身青年。

“说得好！天底下又不是只有他马尔福这一个治疗师！愿意给你治疗的巫师能从伦敦排到纽约！他凭什么以为你离不开他！”金妮握住哈利的手，“听我一句劝，哈利，出轨和女装一样只有零次和无数次，他放弃了你是他的损失！想当年，他在学校作风就不好啊！和帕金森拉拉扯扯，情书收了一把又一把，来者不拒，这哪里是他口中为你坚守贞操全心全意只爱你一人！他明明就是广泛撒网，重点培养！我现在严重怀疑他追求你只是为了帮他爹洗脱罪名！你看现在马尔福家族在你的帮助下逐渐走上了正轨！他就一脚把你踹开了！这是什么！这是嫌弃你这个糟糠之妻啊！”

“你说的没错，金妮！离婚！我可不受他的气！我在第一线拼死拼活不就是为了他能不要总是出门就被流窜的食死徒拿魔杖指着鼻子吗？他一点也不理解我！也不想想要不是我逮回来那么多食死徒，他哪里能夜夜抱着我睡得醉生梦死日上三竿都不起床！我太委屈了，不行，太过分，我一定要和他离婚！不管他这次给我买多少限量扫帚我都不理他了！”

敢情上次没分手是因为被限量飞天扫帚收买了啊...哈利·波特！你的傲骨呢！作为首席傲罗的骄傲呢！！居然为了扫帚委曲求全过日子！

“离婚！我支持你！你什么时候出院？我让哥哥们帮你去搬行李！”

 

一个星期后。

“哈利，你收拾好了吗？我们来帮你搬家了！”弗雷德敲着门，身后是拎着箱子的韦斯莱兄妹们，他们甚至提着一个小蛋糕，上面写着“庆祝哈利恢复单身，逃离魔爪”。

门打开了，穿着家居服的德拉科靠在门口，脖子上的吻痕红艳艳的。

“轻点！哈利还在睡觉。你们这是干什么？”德拉科指了指他们手中的箱子。

“搬家！我们要带着哈利离开你！哈利没说吗？他要和你离婚？”

“误会误会！我和德拉科和好了！”德拉科身后突然窜出来一个哈利，“呃，要进来坐坐吗？哦！那是莫丽烤的蛋糕吗？谢谢了，我正愁没有东西吃呢！”哈利接过蛋糕，让出门口，邀请韦斯莱兄妹进去喝口热茶。

“不了，他们显然还有事，哈利。”德拉科无情地关上了门。

五秒之后。

德拉科打开门把蛋糕塞回罗恩手里。

“不需要这个！”

 

“唉，这日子是过不下去了，赫敏，我要和他离婚！”魔法部傲罗司司长摊在部长办公室的沙发上，双眼无神地盯着天花板。

“你这话我听了七八年了，也没见你真的离开马尔福。”赫敏签完字走到哈利对面坐下，“说吧，他是又把厨房炸了还是收到女病人情书了？”

“我才不会因为这些原因就和他分手吃醋好吗？我是那么幼稚不讲理的人吗？”哈利把靠枕垫在腰下，最近总是腰酸背痛腿抽筋，啊，人果然不能不服老啊！二十七岁的波特先生这么感慨着。

“我不知道，你是吗？”

哈利扭头没有回答赫敏，自顾自开始倒苦水。

一个星期啦，我们一个星期没有同床睡了，德拉科每天早出晚归，他们两个连面也见不着。德拉科每天晚上回来就把自己锁在他新整理出来的一间房间里，整个晚上都是叮叮咚咚的工具声，不知道他在里面造什么惊天大秘密。我想进去看看，嘿，这小子倒好，遮遮掩掩，支支吾吾，把我关在门外，走的时候还上锁加防护咒。用的不知道他从哪个角落里翻出来的偏门咒语，我踹了一下午的门，愣是连条裂缝都没有！是我身子虚了还是魔力不行了？我才二十七岁，正值青年，居然败在了这小小一道门上！可把我气坏了！

“有小秘密的男人多半有鬼！你既然想离婚，那就不要再和他磨磨叽叽，直接一份离婚协议书甩他面前不就好了！唉，哈利，你在他身上浪费了太多时间了，我们从来不觉得你们结婚是个合适的选择。你想想看，他口口声声说从小爱你，但是他居然能够那么坚持不懈七年给你添堵，找麻烦，想着各种办法给格兰芬多扣分，想着各种办法让你关禁闭，说真的，这看起来一点都不像是喜欢一个人的表现。你或许该好好考虑一下你们合不合适这个问题了。你看这些报纸整天报道你们最新的情感动向，时不时就来一个‘你觉得哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福什么时候离婚’的无奖竞猜！你们两个，在公众眼里也不合适....”

“我们一直不合适。”哈利摘下眼镜捂住了脸，“但是我想我们能在一起还是说明我们早某个方面是契合的。我是想过很多次要分手要离婚最后不还是过了这么七八年。”

“那你这次到底是要离婚呢？还是就跑我这里休息一下吃块蛋糕翘班一会？”赫敏看了看桌子上空空如也的点心盘子，哈利已经在她办公室摊了两个小时了。

“离婚！”哈利戴上眼镜起身，“我们这样三天一小吵架五天一大吵，还是离婚吧！离婚后我哈利·波特还是全英国最炙手可热的单身男人！”

“行，你这次还是没离婚，就别回来上班了！”作为韦斯莱家的一员，赫敏毅然决然地接过了韦斯莱的大任——带领哈利离开婚姻的苦海！

“好！谁会喜欢马尔福这样一个只敢在窝里横的怂包！每次下厨必炸厨房，拦都拦不住，还非得逼我吃完他的那些成果！你能想象黑胡椒味烤肉味的布丁吗？没有成型软趴趴的一坨，端着盘子倒到你嘴里！吃完之后我病了三天！我要是不和他离婚，我就不回来见你！”

 

三天后。

“......你们俩没离婚对吧？”

“没错！我和哈利是真爱！你们是无法拆散我们的！对了，哈利遵守约定好以后不来上班了，他得在家好好养胎。两个月了，不容易啊，是不是？”

 

哈利·波特就这么和德拉科·马尔福又过了十几年，期间吵过无数次架：关于孩子是姓波特还是马尔福；关于德拉科能不能不要再进厨房；关于哈利能不能不要以整死自己为目的地执行任务；关于两个孩子是进格兰芬多还是斯莱特林还是两边各一个；关于金妮婚礼哈利该不该参加还给她一个贴面礼....

他们像前七八年一样，在很多问题上都无法达成一致，不过在关于孩子需要情感咨询的时候，他们的立场出奇的一致。

“哦，不不不，斯科皮，别去找你的赫敏阿姨和罗恩叔叔，他们向来劝分不劝和。”

“没错，斯科皮，你要是和你的小女朋友....”

“或者小男朋友。”

“嗯，或者小男朋友吵架一定要去找布雷斯叔叔和潘西阿姨，他们劝和不劝分。阿不思也听着，过几年找对象记得啊！”


End file.
